I Owe You A Fall, Jim
by I Have a Benediction
Summary: John Watson was an ordinary boy who had a boring life... that was until he found out that those weird "accidents" that kept happening weren't accidents. Now, accepting and adapting to this new world of magic he finds himself lost more than ever, not with magic, but lost with the mysterious and elusive Sherlock Holmes. Eventual Johnlock.
1. John's letter

**Hey, this is a potterlock fic, I hope you enjoy. It will be multi-chaptered and updated kind of sporadically.**

**Summary: John Watson was an ordinary boy who had a boring life... that was until he found out that those weird "accidents" that kept happening weren't accidents. Now, accepting and adapting to this new world of magic he finds himself lost more than ever, not with magic, but lost with the mysterious and elusive Sherlock Holmes.**

* * *

John Watson was an ordinary boy, ordinary in every sense of the word. He did normal things; he went to school, spent time with his friends, watched television, and had silly fights with his sister, Harry. Or so it seemed. For as long as John could remember he always had these weird "accidents". Sometimes things would light on fire for no reason when John was near, or things would happen that John wanted to happen. One time he even made Harry's book levitate! But surely this was just his overactive young imagination. On his 11th birthday however a new light shined on these incidents. A new light that changed John's ordinary, normal life completely and irreversibly.

* * *

_**March** __**31st **_

"Good Morning!" A woman with light blonde hair cooed as she opened the dark blue curtains of little blonde John Watson's room. The light shined in as the curtains were parted and the boy shielded his eyes and groaned.

"How is the birthday boy feeling?" She cried out.

"Mom!"

"John, don't use that tone. You are 11 years old!" She feigned anger and mock scolded him.

John shot up and grinned at the thought_. 'I am 11 years old'_ repeated over and over in his head as he got up.

"Oh good, you're actually getting up. Your party is in 2 hours so you need to take a shower and get dressed." John nodded in agreement, eager to start the day, all signs of sleepiness void on his young face. His mother began to make his bed as he slipped past her and took clothes from his dresser to take a shower. John walked out of his room and went down the hall to an eggshell colored door and went in. After 15 minutes of "washing, rinsing and repeating" he was dressed and clean and went downstairs.

* * *

John practically sprinted into the kitchen smelling cooking bacon. His smile ear to ear seeing his mother cooking it. John went to the table and sat down on a chair, bouncing in it in anticipation of his favorite breakfast. Once she finished she told him to wait until his father and sister were downstairs as well.

After a few minutes John's sister and dad filed into the kitchen and sat down at the table with him. John's mom began serving their plates and then her own as she sat down with them.

"Happy Birthday Brat!" Harry chirped at John.

"Harriet!" Mr. Watson, John Watson Sr., warned.

Harry rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

As they ate their breakfast John remained silent and Mrs. Watson, Bailey Watson, was concerned by this.

"What's wrong Johnny?"

John was hesitant before muttering out, "Does turning 11 really change everything…?"

"No, sweetie. Why would you think that?"

"When Mike turned 11 he said it changed everything. Like now he goes to some special boarding school."

"Sweetie, it doesn't change everything. You don't need to worry, okay?"

John nodded and Bailey got up and took his plate and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah John, when you turn 11 you-"

"Harry." Mrs. Watson warned.

* * *

John got up ready to leave the kitchen when his father gestured for him to come to him. John walked over to his father, slightly hesitant.

"Johnny, Happy birthday boy. I wanted to give you these." John Sr. put his army dog tags in John's hand and closed it shut.

John felt a tear roll down his cheek as he hugged his dad. "Dad… these are your dog tags…"

"You have officially lived longer than a decade and I wanted you to know that you're strong. If you ever feel like you're at war with something, know that I am there to protect you, whether it be yourself or an actual war."

John released from the hug and clutched the dog tags tight as he left the kitchen. He sat down on the couch and sighed. He grabbed the dog tags and put them around his neck and tucked it under his shirt so they were hidden.

* * *

"John your party is in one hour!"

"Ok! Thanks mum!"

John turned on the TV and loaded his game cube so he could play Mario Party when suddenly he head a crash from the living room sliding glass door. He screamed in surprise causing his mom and dad to run out into the living room. Harry was laughing from the kitchen.

"John! Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine… I just heard a c-crash…" John said still shaken. He looked over to the patio door to see nothing there. His parents did the same.

"It's ok honey." His mother cooed.

Bailey and John Sr. sat down on the couch next to John and after a few moments of silence began chuckling. Harry came into the living room and joined in.

"You dweeb." Harry said in between giggles.

"Hey!" John said in a tattle-tale tone.

* * *

Then suddenly they heard rustling from the chimney in their living room.

"What the…?" John Sr. muttered as he walked towards the fireplace. He looked inside the fireplace and saw nothing and just shook his head, "John now you got all of us imagining things." He grinned at his son but then jumped back as a blur of white shot out of the fireplace. It landed on the floor next to his foot and he bent down to pick it up.

"A l-letter? How…" John Sr. asked bewildered and walked back to the couch where the rest of the family, just as confused as he was, was at.

He looked at Bailey slightly worried before opening the letter and reading it. When he finished it he handed it to Bailey, saying nothing about it and looking even more confused.

"John is a what?" Bailey whispered just loud enough for John to hear.

"Mom! Dad! What am I! What does it say?" John said sounding almost hysterical.

"What kind of a joke is this…?" Mr. Watson muttered. He grabbed the letter from his wife and began reading it out loud so John could hear. Once he finished John looked at his parents in awe. "I'm a wizard?"

"We don't know honey… magic isn't… I might just be a joke…"

"Must be, John isn't cool enough for something like that." Harry said in a joking tone but there was a hint of jealousy and hostility.

* * *

As the family sat there and questioned the letter, they heard a knock at the door. Bailey got up and answered the door. She was greeted to a man in dark blue robes and a long beard.

"Hello, Mrs. Watson. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. I imagine you got my letter and have read it?"

Bailey's mouth dropped and she nodded. "Is it a joke?" she whispered out barely audible.

"No, Mrs. Watson I assure you it is not a joke. If you let me in, I can explain it all to you and your family."

"Okay… let me just talk to some people…Excuse me..."

* * *

John took a deep breathe in, "So I am a wizard?" looking at his parents and the strange man for reassurance. Slowly all of them nodded.

"Yes, John Watson and we would love you at Hogwarts. We can teach you to do extraordinary things. As long as your parents let you." Professor Dumbledore looked at Bailey and John Sr. for an answer.

"So that's why John can do all those things?" questioned still trying to comprehend everything they had been told about this hidden secret world.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I mean… we can't say no…" Bailey said looking at her husband to make sure he agreed.

"We want John to experience this opportunity."

"That's great! Then in a few days I will send you to Diagon Alley with a well-known wizarding family so you can get his school supplies. They'll pay for it all, don't worry, they know you don't have wizard money and they are quite wealthy. They are called the Holmes. I will see you at Hogwarts. Have a lovely day John. Happy Birthday." Dumbledore smiled then walked out the front door.

John smiled, '_'I'm a wizard! Mike was right. 11 changes everything.'_

* * *

"John! They're coming in an hour! We'll talk about it later tonight okay?" John's mom smiled at him and they all shared looks of excitement and fear. Harry remained silent.


	2. Sherlock's Letter

**Hello, Chapter 2 is finally here. I really do hope you like it. I know I do, I mean come on, if you don't think potterlock is great you're obviously not doing it right.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Unlike John Watson, Sherlock Holmes was not an ordinary boy from the day he was born. He never did normal things: he would make things light on fire, he would do experiments with animals, he would make things levitate, and he would deduce things. As to be expected from a young genius and wizard. Mycroft, his older infuriating brother, explained to him that they were a "pureblood" wizarding family so on his 11th birthday nothing exciting happened except the inevitable.

* * *

**January 6****th**

"Sherlock, come here!"

The thin boy, Sherlock, stood up from his crouched position on the ground outside and ran towards the large building behind him, his dark brown curls bouncing on top of his head as he did so. Making it to the glass door and opening it, he was greeted with the red and brown luxurious interior of the mansion he called his home. His pale blue eyes began searching for the person who called him with little avail.

As if they knew he was searching his mother yelled once more, "In the living room!"

Sherlock nodded to himself and walked towards the living room to find his mother, Violet Holmes, and father, Siger Holmes, sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Your letter came." His father started with a small smile.

Sherlock smiled, expecting this and therefore not surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"Also, we'll be busy for the next 2 weeks so in 3 days Mycroft will be taking you to get your school supplies and another family will be going with you."

"A muggleborn?" Sherlock asked tilting his head in boyish curiosity and piqued interest.

"Yes, we need you to be nice okay Sherlock?" His mother edged in.

"I think you should say that to Cakecroft!" Sherlock said with childish disdain and stuck his tongue out. He stood up and left the room, going back outside where he was before. His parents sighed being very used to that kind of behavior and resumed their daily activities.

Making his way back to the hole he was at Sherlock crouched down. Inside was a dead mouse, not one he put there but one he found. He pointed his finger at it and it lit on fire. He began smirking to himself, fascinated by magic and excited about going to Hogwarts.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock's head whipped around to see his brother, Mycroft, standing behind him. Mycroft was wearing a 3 piece suit, his short auburn hair well-kept and brushed to the side.

"Go away!"

"Sherlock, you can't do those kind of things, mummy would have a fit."

"Just butt out, don't you have someone in the ministry to bother?"

"Sherlock, did you kill that animal?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I didn't."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." Mycroft said in a condescending tone that angered Sherlock.

"I was 6, Mycroft!"

"Cruelty to animals. It's a trait, you know."

"Of what?"

"Come inside and clean yourself. Dinner is in a few minutes."

The elder Holmes left the younger and retreated back inside of the manor. Sherlock stood up and brushed the dirt off his dark blue jeans and kicked a stone into the hole to hide the evidence. He turned around and left the same way Mycroft did. Once inside he sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the servants to begin setting the table and plates. The dinner was awkward and quiet, having nothing to talk about. Sherlock didn't eat, finding himself to excited to bother.

* * *

"Sherlock, eat your food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Young man, eat your food." Sherlock's father warned.

Sherlock's face went pale at the warning that hid a threat and began eating.

"You will be placed into Slytherin, just as your whole family has."

Sherlock remembered reading about what Hogwarts houses. The book said you're placed in the house that resembles the trait most strong in you. Gryffindor was bravery, Hufflepuff was loyalty, Ravenclaw was intelligence, and Slytherin was ambition and cunning. He frowned a bit at what his father said.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"I don't care Sherlock, Mycroft was placed in Slytherin, as was I and your grandfather and so on. You will upkeep the family tradition."

* * *

Sherlock knew it was useless to argue with his father so he excused himself and went up to his room. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had multiple things running through his head. One, he was mad at his father for saying he had to be in Slytherin,he had always felt a pull towards Ravenclaw, but he was also scared of his father and knew he had to be in it or he would be punished. Sherlock wasn't sure how they were sorted into the houses but hoped he could trick whatever it was. The other thing running through his head was the muggleborn. He was excited to meet a muggle family for the first time. He was always so fascinated in their sciences and had planned to live in the muggle world once he graduated from Hogwarts.

'_What are muggles like? Do they eat the same kind of food we do? Do they use the floo network?' _Sherlock's thoughts began to run at an amazing speed as his childish imagination took over. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts on this family and the muggleborn he would be meeting in 3 days.


	3. Diagon Alley pt 1

**Hey, sorry for such a long wait, you know how it is, lives and things. Anyways, hello, have some more beautiful Potterlock, which I believe is in high demand for more. WRITE POTTERLOCK EVERYONE.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Sherlock come on, The Watsons are waiting for us." Mycroft tapped his fingers impatiently on the handle of his umbrella as he glared at the younger Holmes. Sherlock had his nose deep in a book called, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." Mycroft repeated his name again, finally catching the attention of the other.

"What?"

"We are leaving, get up."

Sherlock groaned under his breath and stood up, closing the book as he did so. He walked out of the study and approached Mycroft who was now at the doorway of the manor. He straightened his light blue sweater and button down underneath and looked up at his older brother reluctantly. He held out his hand and Mycroft took it and in the blink of an eye they apparated. Sherlock hated apparition, it had always made him feel nauseous as he did now, but he understood its conveniency as opposed to the floo network or broom sticks. It was a blur of colors and faces as they apparated and then they were in front of an unfamiliar house that was modest in size.

Mycroft let go of Sherlock's hand and straightened his suit. He walked up the 3 steps and knocked on the door, Sherlock beside him. It only took a few moment before a chirpy blonde in her 30's answered. She flashed a smile and held out her hand which Mycroft took and pleasantly shook. "Hello, I am Bailey Watson, John's mum, you must be the Holmes!" She stepped back and opened the door wider, gesturing for them to come inside.

* * *

The inside was fairly plain and simple due to financial restrictions, Mycroft observed as he took a seat on one of the sofas. Sherlock looked around in fascination as he sat down on the same couch but with some distance from his brother due to his hatred of physical contact. Bailey came into the living room once more with a tall man and a child behind. The Watson family sat down on the couch parallel and she mocked horror as she spoke once more. "Oh my! How rude! I forgot to ask your names!"

Mycroft flashed her a pleasant smile and shook his head, "No, it is quite alright. I am Mycroft Holmes and this is my younger brother Sherlock. My parents are busy with business affairs which is why they are absent."

Bailey nodded in amazement at the boy's, who couldn't be more than 18 years old, maturity and vocabulary. "I understand. Oh, this is my husband, John."

John Sr. flashed a grin at Mycroft and held out his hand, "Pleasure." Mycroft nodded in agreement before letting his hand retreat back to his lap.

"John introduce yourself sweetie." Bailey said encouragingly at the young blonde boy.

"Uhm… I'm John… like my dad… I am a wizard and uh…" John said feeling suddenly shy and unsure of what to say. John looked at Sherlock and smiled. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Sherlock's head snapped up being too lost in deducing, a past time he picked up from Mycroft. "Obviously." He muttered out without even looking at John, resuming his game.

"I apologize for him, he is a bit anti-social…" Mycroft said to John and his parents."No, no it's absolutely fine." Mr. Watson assured.

"Fantastic, now I apologize in advance but we must be going before the stores close. I am not sure if anyone has told you before but muggles cannot go there so I will make sure to have John back as soon as possible." Mycroft said as he stood up from the sofa.

Bailey and John nodded and kissed their kid goodbye.

"See you soon Johnnie!"

John blushed in embarrassment as he followed the strange man in a suit and his younger brother out the door. Once the door was closed the older man grabbed the younger's, Sherlock…John supplied from his memory, Sherlock's hand. Mycroft shot Sherlock a warning glance at Sherlock before hearing him let out a huff and reaching out and offering his hand to John. John took it reluctantly and looked at them questioningly.

"We are going to be apparating, it's a bit like teleporting." Mycroft said as John nodded. In a blink of an eye they vanished.

* * *

Once they arrived in the middle of the street Sherlock and John both clutched their stomachs. "That was… cool!" John shouted out, ignoring his upset stomach. Sherlock looked over at John with mild interest, he had never met a muggle before.

"Where are we?" John questioned out.

"Diagon Alley." Mycroft said out, grabbing their hands to guide them out of the crowd.

"What do you do in Di-a-gon Alley?"

"There are a lot of stores, we're here to get school supplies." Sherlock spoke for the second time, surprising John.

"Ok, you're Sherlock right?"

"Yes, and you're John. You're a muggle born, you have an older sibling who is in their teens and likely jealous of you for being a wizard, you're popular and likable by many, and your dad was a soldier." Sherlock finished his sentence then looked at John expecting the worst.

Instead Sherlock was treated with a smile or wonderment, "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"I observed…" Sherlock said warily.

"That's so cool! You're like a genius Sherlock!" John grinned widely at Sherlock.

Sherlock stared at John for a bit longer trying to see if he was lying. "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"That's not what people usually say…"

"What do they usually say?"

"Piss off."

John began to laugh at this and eventually Sherlock joined in. Mycroft dragged the two laughing boys into Eeylops Owl Emporium. As the two boys and Mycroft got each of the school supply list requirements their walls fell and they found themselves bonding. Sherlock's initial reluctance to befriend someone so beneath him in intelligence diminished throughout the trip and his curiosity took over causing him to constantly shoot questions about muggles like, "Do muggles play quidditch?" and "What's a telephone?".

The last stop on their trip was Ollivander's Wand Shop. As they approached the doors of the modest shop excitement and anxiety found itself a home inside both John and Sherlock as they took a step forward into the place that would equip them with a pen for their natural born ink.


	4. Diagon Alley pt 2

**I am so sorry it took this freaking long to update, I promise to try to get better at that, especially since I really enjoy the concept of this story and want to keep going with it. I'll probably update again within say, a week a so. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Remember to review!  
**

* * *

Sherlock straightened his gaze on the thick straight wand before reaching out to grab it. On contact the wand shot out flames which made him smile in glee. John and Mycroft however looked mortified.

The old man frowned a bit, slightly amused and took back the wand, "Perhaps not… you certainly are a temperamental boy aren't you…Doxy Hair… One moment." The old man, went deeper into the shelves of boxes until he found a specific one towards the bottom on the 4th stack. He walked back over to the curly haired boy and handed him a thin and crooked wand this time, sharing an encouraging and hopeful nod as Sherlock grabbed it.

A flash of light and breeze surrounded Sherlock as he held the wand and he couldn't explain it as anything other than destiny. seemed to think the same.

"Right then, Sycamore wood, 12 inches, with a Doxy hair core." He smiled as he placed the wand back into the box and handed it to Mycroft. His gaze left Sherlock, who was thrilled to finally have a wand, and onto John Watson. He tilted his head almost analyzing him before going to the first shelf behind him and grabbing a grey box. He opened it and handed John a thin, yet thicker than Sherlock's, wand with three circular groves at the bottom. He gestured for John to flick the wand. John shot him a hesitant look, worried that maybe… just maybe it was all a flook and he really wasn't a wizard but receives another encouraging nod instead. Eventually John flicked the wand.

The same flash of light and breeze surrounded John just as it did Sherlock, though admittedly finding him a wand took one try versus the 17 times it took Sherlock. He smiled sheepishly at the wand and handed it back to to be reboxed.

"And, Alder wood, 10 inches, and a Murtlap tail core."

He handed the other box to Mycroft and took the galleons Mycroft gave him. They all left the store, two boys with plastered grins and a young adult at his end's wit of shopping.

"Well, we have all of our things, I suppose I shall be taking you home now, John."

John gave Mycroft a pout and tried his best to give him puppy dog eyes, "Can't we stay a bit longer?"

Sherlock on the other hand was fiddling around with his wand, looking at it, sniffing it even. He was too distracted to tell what was going on.

"I'm afraid not John, I promised your mother and father to bring you back as soon as I could. Don't fret, I am sure you'll be seeing Sherlock and I again when the year begins."

John shot out one more pout before giving up and handing Mycroft his hand as he had done before. Mycroft took Sherlock's hand, seeing as he was not paying attention.

* * *

Apparition was still terrible for passengers and as excited as they were, still couldn't help but complain.

"That was awful!" Sherlock exclaimed, grabbing his stomach with one hand, still death gripping his wand with the other.

"No kidding!" John agreed, holding his own stomach as well.

Mycroft waited a few moments until clearing out his throat, "Well then…we're here. I will have the rest of your trunk of supplies brought here tomorrow."

John straightened up and nodded then looked back to Sherlock. He gave him a nervous smile and began scratching the back of his head, "Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

Sherlock straightened as well and regained his posh composure, "Likely."

"Till then mate!" John said and leaned in for a hug which Sherlock returned, hesitantly.

John smiled and waved goodbye to the Holmes brothers one last time before running into his house and as the door closed the two brothers could hear John exclaim about his wand.

Sherlock began looking at his wand again as Mycroft took his arm and they apparated back home.

* * *

**Well now that, that's out of the way I can finally begin the school year! Until then!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY.**

To be honest, most people who write an author's note say, "So I am not dead". But thing is, I almost did die, I have been battling a life threatening sickness added to my Diabetes making my life not too easy. I would have updated had I not been in and out of the hospital so often. I apologize and promise to post within the next few days seeing as how I am finally in recovery. SO SORRY. I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME


End file.
